When I Fall In Love
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Meredith and Derek. An attempt at fluffiness. Just a bit of cuteness between the two. Probably will make you go: awww...


**This is my one attempt at writing Meredith/Derek Fluff for a friend. I will never do it again. It took me about a month to write this. And that's just sad. It's a oneshot. I don't own the characters. Enjoy. **

* * *

Derek leaned over in the darkness, his lips burying into the tussled dirty blonde hair. She didn't move, transfixed by the large screen in front of them, the pictures reflecting in her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Meredith turned her head, her eyebrows drawn and lips pressed together as she looked at him. He smiled and continued to keep his voice low.

"Let's go," he tried to coax her. "Come on..."

"It just started," Meredith whispered at him, slightly annoyed. "If you didn't want to be here, Izzie would have gladly come in your place."

Meredith turned back to the screen. She folded her arms across her chest hoping Derek would understand that her body language meant the conversation was over. Derek was still smirking and he slid a hand lightly along the side of Meredith's jeans. Meredith glared and moved her leg away from him.

Derek held back a laugh and rested his hand on her upper thigh. Meredith looked to Derek, shaking her head, still glaring. She moved her leg, unsettling his hand. This only egged him on and he leaned in close to Meredith, bringing his lips to gently graze her neck. He felt her tense and smiled when he felt her relax moments later.

"Okay," she whispered to him. "We'll go."

Her hand finding his, she stood up, half crouching to avoid blocking someone else's view of the theatre screen. Derek followed her out of the aisle, hand still entwined in hers. Meredith led the way into the lobby of the theatre and Derek burst into laughter once the doors swung closed behind them. Meredith stopped and turned towards him, giving him a look, but smiling as well.

"I think that old couple behind us were annoyed," Derek said, still pleased.

"Well, you wouldn't be quiet," Meredith told him, pulling him towards the exit.

"I can't help it if I find you more interesting than the movie," Derek replied with a shrug.

She paused a moment before letting the words fall from her mouth. "Do you think we'll ever be like that old couple?"

"All annoyed and glaring?" Derek asked, a smile on his face. "No."

"That's not what I meant." Meredith shook her head. "I meant, do you think we could be that..."

"Irritated?" Derek laughed.

"No." Meredith gave him a playful shove before they pushed open the theatre doors. "I mean, so... happy. I want to be that content. Always."

The slightly cool, but pleasant enough air greeted them. Meredith swung herself towards Derek and removed her hand from his before placing her arm within his. She'd rather be closer to him than what holding hands allowed. Derek leaned in and kissed her on the head.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Meredith asked.

"I just want to be with you," Derek replied.

Meredith looked up at him, confused, as they crossed a street. "You are with me."

"I like to be _here_ with you," Derek told her. "It's nice to have you to myself. No roommates, no colleagues, no jealous old people in the movie theatre."

"Awww..." Meredith cooed in Derek direction. "I like that."

"Yeah?" Derek moved his arm, tugging her into him.

"Yeah," she agreed, laughing.

"Yeah?" Derek repeated and tugged her into him again.

Meredith pulled her arm from him and stopped. Derek took her hand, drawing her close before kissing her. Meredith's hand found its way into that dark hair she loved.

"I love being with you, too," Meredith said after they pulled away. "There's too much rush everywhere with everything. There's never enough of _this_."

As they strolled along, Meredith slipped her hand back within Derek's. The warmth emitting from his hand was enough to fill her with the sense that this was something right. They came upon a small park and Derek pulled Meredith to the cobblestone path. She steered him to a bench, where they promptly sat down.

"I'm not good with this kind of thing, you know." She looked him in the eye, almost sadly, at her confession.

He gave a small smile to lighten the mood. "We can work on that."

Derek reached an arm around Meredith's back and placed a strong hand on her hip. He pulled her into him and she relaxed against him. He could smell her lavender conditioner, a scent that he would always attribute to her from now until forever.

"This," Derek began, "is known as cuddling."

"Cuddling," Meredith repeated with a nod. "Cuddling is nice. I usually go right for the sex."

"I know." Derek smirked. "I remember our first night quite vividly despite the alcohol intake."

"I think it's a defense mechanism." Meredith's eyebrows had drawn together. "How can someone dislike you if you give them ecstasy, right?"

Derek moved away and looked at Meredith. She brought her eyes up to meet his.

"You don't have to do that," he told her. "You don't ever have to do that, Meredith."

She gave him a smile, trying to ease the pain she recognized in his eyes. "Well, I don't now. I'm with you."

Meredith shivered against a sudden chill. Derek brought his arm around her again, drawing her close. He kissed her cheek.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "We can walk again. Or go home."

"No," she answered. "Let's stay right here. I don't... want to leave this." She paused, then turned her face towards him. "What else is there? Other than cuddling?"

"Well..." He planted a light kiss on her ear. "There's that. And this." He kissed her neck. "And of course, this."

Derek nuzzled against Meredith's neck. She let out a laugh and drew back slightly, this treatment new to her. All of her past relationships mostly consisted of a fast paced life without much of the little things that really bonded two people together. She never had this kid of connection with anyone before. Ever.

Pulling back a bit, but still remaining close, Derek kissed her and she was glad for this man. Meredith had waited quite a long time for _this_ kind of relationship. Even if it scared her that this was new turf, she was still all for it. She really had waited too long.

"You're cold." Derek stood from the bench and took Meredith's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"It's fine," she replied.

"No." He kissed her again. "Let's go back to your place. I'll show you the art of mastering lying in bed and doing nothing but being. It's quite wonderful."

"I think I'd like that." She smiled.

Derek linked an arm with Meredith's and led her in the direction of her home. She looked over at him, pleased beyond words. He was hers, she was sure, just as she was his. For a moment, a gentle near fleeting moment, she was sure she loved one Derek Shepherd and was positive that he loved one Meredith Grey.


End file.
